El beso
by VicPin
Summary: :Lime: :Bunny: Kenny se encuentra tenso, por lo que decide ir y tratar de hacerle cosas pervertidas a Butters... ¿Cómo acabará el asunto? ¡Averígüenlo! Fic regalo de cumple de SAO801, ¡feliz cumple!


_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien.**_

_**Aquí les caigo con un fic cuya pareja protagonista es BuNny (ButtersxKenny). Este fic es para Sao801 por ser hoy su cumpleaños. :). Sao, no es un fic así de lemmonoso, sino que es un lime, y bueno, el final es algo soso. U.U, aún así espero que te guste... Y el miércoles, gente, estrenan la nueva temporada de South Park, ¡así que a preparar palomitas! XD 3.**_

_**En fin, sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes de este relato son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker y que lo publico sin ánimos de lucro, les dejo el presente fic.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**El beso.**

* * *

Dedicado a: **Sao801. ¡FELIZ CUMPLE, MUJER!**

* * *

Kenny se sentía tenso.

Frente a él estaba la persona con la que quería hacer cositas muy sucias, pero tan sucias que uno pensaría mal sin saber que estaba en lo correcto.

Butters, con su distintiva inocencia, estaba guardando libros en su lócker; Kenny sentía las ansias de tomarlo ahí mismo y hacerle el amor a morir… Si no fuera porque por ahí estaba rondando el primo agresivo del Stotch.

Tragó en seco.

Trent Boyett quería mucho a su primo, tal vez demasiado. No era alguien que le gustara que un individuo del calibre de Kenny McCormick estuviera a su lado así como así, ni siquiera de amigo. Si a Kenny se le ocurría ir, besar y follar al rubio menor, Trent lo descuartizaría y dejarías sus restos en el lago Stark.

Miró discretamente su entrepierna.

Estaba en plena erección, nada bueno estando en un lugar público como la escuela.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto si no quería quedar como un pervertido una vez más. Necesitaba desahogarse… Y Manoela no le ayudaría mucho.

- ¡Al carajo! – musitó al encaminarse hacia el rubio.

Se encaminó hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien, al verlo, lo saludó con una inocente sonrisa:

- ¡Hola, Kenny! Buen dí-

Su frase fue interrumpida.

Los labios de Kenny se estamparon contra los suyos, sintiéndose empujado hacia el lócker. El Stotch estaba muy sorprendido ante lo que estaba pasando, pero lo estaban más todos los presentes, quienes permanecieron en shock, el cual aumentó al ver cómo Kenny, con desesperación, empezó a mover sus caderas mientras que Butters empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

Kenny ya no podía controlarse.

No importaba si Trent estuviera presente y le diera una paliza; no se rendiría hasta poseer al rubio centímetro por centímetro, no se rendiría hasta hacerle el amor aunque fuera frente a todo el mundo…

- ¡K-Kenny! – gimió el chico al ser levantado del suelo y sintiera los dedos de Kenny masajeándole su zona rectal - ¡K-Ke- ah!

- ¡Butters, te necesito! ¡Quiero sentirte! – le replicaba el rubio mayor mientras se preparaba para penetrar al muchacho.

Repentinamente un par de poderosas manos lo apartó bruscamente de su codiciada presa y un puño se insertaba en el ojo.

Butters se sentía expuesto y sonrojado ante todo lo que estaba pasando mientras que Trent jalaba a Kenny por los pasillos en directo hasta el baño de caballeros. Wendy y Bebe, quienes estaban más próximas al rubio, se le acercaron y le preguntaron:

- ¿Estás bien, Butters?

- S-sí… E-eso creo… ¡Oh, salchichas! ¡Trent lo va a matar!

El sonido de un inodoro abriéndose resonó en medio de los murmullos de los estudiantes. Trent salió del baño sacudiéndose las manos a la vez que Kyle, Stan y Cartman entraban para ver a su amigo.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡Oh, salchichas! – exclamó Butters muy avergonzado mientras se sentaba junto a Kenny en la biblioteca- ¡Lo siento mucho, Ken!

- ¡Oh, Buttercup, no es nada grave! – replicó Kenny con una sonrisa – Yo me lo busqué por idiota. No debí haber actuado de esa manera. No fue decente… A menos claro que te haya gustado.

- B-bueno, no fue decente, p-pero eso no quería decir que Trent te dejara con los ojos morados y la nariz y el labio roto.

- ¡Nah, no importa!

Acariciando la mejilla de Butters, McCormick añadió:

- Puedo soportar lo que sea por ti, mi amor.

Dicho eso, lo besó con ternura.

Mientras tanto, a varios metros de ellos, Trent, sonriente, decidió retirarse para no molestar más a la naciente pareja.


End file.
